


Moments of Glad Grace

by tnnyoh



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: “Give all to love. Obey thy heart. Friends, kindred, days, estate, good fame, plans, credit, and the muse; nothing refuse.” ~ Ralph Waldo Emerson





	Moments of Glad Grace

In the years since, 47 had come to terms with what he had done, what he had been asked to do.  Diana held no contempt for him "You were just doing your job" she had said, reassuring him that she wasn't angry at him for shooting her.  In the years since, the agent and handler had become closer, she became almost as a confidant for him.  The closest thing to a friend he found in her.

Though the ICA did not care for the two and their inability to play by the rules and were all too keen to reprimand them both for breaking protocol multiple times. Diana and he were in no rush to stop, to pretend they were two strangers.   When not on a mission, the two would go weeks without speaking, but always would he find a reason to contact her personal phone.  Always would she find a sudden need for communication. 

 

He knew, as well as she did that the bond they had was unbreakable and irreplaceable, nothing dared to get in the way, she had broken all the rules before to save him, he was certain that given the situation he would do the same for her.  

 

The two found moments they could steal away from the ICA, from the bureaucracy and the rules, he remembered quite fondly one evening in London, they were on the balcony of a beautiful hotel overlooking a stunning sunset and both leaned against the railing to watch the painting forming in front of them, a beautiful reminder that there was a pause in the work, there was a stopper for the flow of blood, in these moments work was far from them and they were just two, together as one.  

 

Sometimes they were on opposite sides of a place, sometimes right beside each other, that evening they were close beside each other, that was the first evening Diana brushed her fingers against his hand, she pulled away, but the more he thought of it, the more he thought he wouldn't mind if she was near him.  He was uncomfortable with most forms of touch, he didn't trust anyone enough to let them that close.  But Diana, her hair glowing in the setting sun was as close to an angel he ever thought he would see in his life.  Her presence calmed him, gave him peace.  

 

They oft felt no need to speak, no words could describe a moment for the moments were fleeting, no speech could fill the air between them and the sun whispering it's warmth upon the night for the last time before giving it's all, before leaving in a haze, He found these times to be moments of glad grace, all was peace, all was Diana. 

 

And that was enough for him.

 


End file.
